That should be me
by Breyton2009
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are getting married, but when Stacie and Chloe arrive Beca realizes she is marrying the wrong person. bechloe/staubrey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: all mistakes are mine. this is very random, its not my best but figured why not put it up. It starts off with mitchsen but ends with bechloe.

"You can't make me go! That should be me up there, besides I never got an invitation."

Stacie holds up an envelope. "You mean this...Chloe come on I know this is hard; but your her best friend you should be there."

"Not when she's marrying the person I'm in love with...I can't believe out of all people your telling me to go when your clearly in love with Aubrey."

Stacie says nothing.

"That's what I thought so why should either of us go?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, besides they make each other happy." Stacie admits. "We're cowards for not telling them so the blame is on us."

"How is any of this right? Sure they seem happy but..." Chloe stops speaking for a moment, looks over at Stacie with the same sad stricken expression. "We have to go don't we?"

Stacie nods her head with defeat. "I'm afraid we have too." She says hugging Chloe as they both cried silently for what they lost.

"Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen are gathered here in front of family and friends to be joined together in holy matrimony. They had a rocky start but slowly it turned into so much more. The two decided to write their own vows."

As the two begin their vows, Stacie and Chloe slipped in through the back. When Beca begins her eyes lock onto Chloe's.

"I shouldn't be here." Chloe whispers to Stacie. _She looks so beautiful in that dress._

Stacie squeezes Chloe's hand for comfort. Beca looks back at Aubrey but couldn't help but glance over at Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked noticing her soon to be wife is looking somewhere else. "Its her isn't it?" Beca says nothing. "We don't have to do this I understand."

"I'm sorry Bree, but what about the guests?"

Stacie and Chloe looked at each other with the same question. _What the hell is going on?_

Aubrey kissed Beca one last time. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Go on and get her."

The petite brunette hesitated at first taking one last look at the tall blonde. A mutual understanding was said without words. She starts walking towards the red-head hoping it wasn't too late.

"Chloe?" Beca says softly as blue eyes look up at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Speaking of being here shouldn't you be up there with Aubrey." Chloe points out bitterly.

Stacie just looks on confused. while looking over at Aubrey who just so happens to be looking at her.

"I um should be but it seems I couldn't focus, because of this certain red-head." Beca answers with a smirk.

"Oh...why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you? I may be dense to all things social but I did notice you were distance once Aubrey and I decided to date. I thought out of all people you wouldn't push me away so I pushed my feelings for you aside giving Aubrey a chance." turns to Stacie. "Don't think I've forgotten about you-you are head over heels in love with Aubrey. Don't just sit there go get her nerd!"

"Uh Beca this is your wedding day don't you find this a little inappropiate?"

"Its always been you Chloe. This isn't how I imagined it but I don't want to keep wondering what if anymore."

Everyone was now looking at Beca and Chloe.

"They're all staring at us."

"So let them...want to get out of here?"

Chloe looks over at Aubrey and Stacie than back to Beca.

"Your not getting married are you?" Beca shakes her head. "So what happens next Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a bright smile.

Beca smiles taking Chloe's hand into hers. "We run off into the sunset."

"That sounds so cliche did Aubrey turn you soft?"

"I'm still badass so um want to get out of here?" Beca asks again.

When Chloe catches up with Beca she is sitting on a motorcycle. She just shakes her head wrapping her arms around Beca.

"How about this for a cliche ending?"

Chloe just laughs as Beca drives off. Sometimes one's happy ending isn't meant to be but there are times when an alternate ending happens instead.

the end...if you want a second part with stacie and Aubrey I'll do it if you want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Like requested here is part 2 to the story. Now as you get to the end it may not be what you expected, thats because I might actually make a seperate story with Stacie and Aubrey but we'll just wait and see. mistakes all mine.

Part 2

Aubrey's POV

I was so sure this was meant to be, but when I saw Beca glance over at Chloe I knew what needed to be done.

I told Beca I would take care of the guests which I did. I love Beca, but I wouldn't let her marry me knowing the fact she didn't really want this with me.

I know Stacie is still here somewhere, not that I minded, but watching Beca choose Chloe over me broke my heart. I mean I was ready to marry her, wasn't I? Seeing Stacie brought back all those unanswered feelings, maybe my heart was and has always been with Stacie.

"Do you need any help with anything?"

I smile up at Stacie. "Thanks, but its all taken care of so you can go if you have somewhere else to be."

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be. Look Aubrey I know this isn't the time or place for this, but when your ready can I take you out for dinner?"

I know she means well but this isn't exactly how I pictured this going. "Your right this isn't the time or place, just because things worked out for Beca and Chloe doesn't mean it will for us. You had a chance years ago, now you expect me to just jump in your arms and pretend this day never happened?"

"I uh..."

I know I'm being a bitch right now, but this is just so beyond my understanding. This isn't part of the plan...Beca and I should be married right now.

"I'll go but if you change your mind you know my number."

I watched her go, what the hell am I thinking? I run after her literally bumping into her. Stacie just looks up at me smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile." I tell her, oh god that sounded so cheesey.

"So do you...look Bree all I could ask for is a chance to be with you, if not today or tomorrow than maybe someday. I always and still do love you, but I know you love Beca...I mean you were going to marry her today so if you'll let me let me be the friend to help you through this, thats if you'll let me."

I don't know what overcame me but I took Stacie into my arms kissing her on the lips. "Thank you maybe one day." I say taking her hand into mine. "Lets go for a walk."

the end...like I said earlier its probably not the end you thought it to be...was trying to be a little realistic about it, how did I do? Maybe I might explore more into Stacie and Aubrey in its own multichapter story thats if you want to read it.


End file.
